1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cache memories. More particularly, the invention relates to distributed conflict resolution in a system having multiple caching agents.
2. Background Art
When an electronic system includes multiple cache memories, the validity of the data available for use must be maintained. This is typically accomplished by manipulating data according to a cache coherency protocol. As the number of caches and/or processors increases, the complexity of maintaining cache coherency also increases.
When multiple components (e.g., a cache memory, a processor) request the same block of data the conflict between the multiple components must be resolved in a manner that maintains the validity of the data. Current cache coherency protocols typically have a single component that is responsible for conflict resolution. However, as the complexity of the system increases reliance on a single component for conflict resolution can decrease overall system performance.
There are two basic schemes for providing cache coherence, snooping (now often called Symmetric MultiProcessing SMP) and directories (often called Distributed Shared Memory DSM). The fundamental difference has to do with placement and access to the meta-information, that is, the information about where copies of a cache line are stored.
For snooping caches the information is distributed with the cached copies themselves, that is, each valid copy of a cache line is held by a unit that must recognize its responsibility whenever any node requests permission to access the cache line in a new way. Someplace—usually at a fixed location—is a repository where the data is stored when it is uncached. This location may contain a valid copy even when the line is cached. However, the location of this node is generally unknown to requesting nodes—the requesting nodes simply broadcast the address of a requested cache line, along with permissions needed, and all nodes that might have a copy must respond to assure that consistency is maintained, with the node containing the uncached copy responding if no other (peer) node responds.
For directory-based schemes, in addition to a fixed place where the uncached data is stored, there is a fixed location, the directory, indicating where cached copies reside. In order to access a cache line in a new way, a node must communicate with the node containing the directory, which is usually the same node containing the uncached data repository, thus allowing the responding node to provide the data when the main storage copy is valid. Such a node is referred to as the Home node.
The directory may be distributed in two ways. First, main storage data (the uncached repository) is often distributed among nodes, with the directory distributed in the same way. Secondly, the meta-information itself may be distributed, keeping at the Home node as little information as whether the line is cached, and if so, where a single copy resides.
Snooping schemes rely on broadcast, because there is no single place where the meta-information is held, so all nodes must be notified of each query, each node being responsible for doing its part to assure that coherence is maintained. This includes intervention messages, informing the Home node not to respond when another node is providing the data.
Snooping schemes have the advantage that responses can be direct and quick, but do not scale well because all nodes are required to observe all queries. Directory schemes are more scalable, but require more complex responses, often involving three nodes in point-to-point communications.